Pour la Fleur de Cerisier
by Florana
Summary: Sakura tente de ramener Sasuke mais c’est peine perdue : Orochimaru la blesse gravement au cours d’un combat. Alors qu’il s’apprête à l’achever, Sasuke regarde la scène d’un air impassible. Mais l’est-il vraiment?


**Auteur :** Florana

**Manga : **Naruto (Next Gen)

**Genre : **One-shot/Romance

**Personnages :** Sakura, Sasuke, Orochimaru

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur de Naruto.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci a été ma première fanfiction concernant Naruto. Je l'ai écrite à l'époque où je ne connaissais pas encore grand-chose dessus mais j'avais fini par m'y mettre. J'espère que vous n'y trouverez pas trop d'erreurs par rapport au manga.

Bonne lecture !

Pour la fleur de cerisier

Pourquoi est-elle venue ? C'est stupide de sa part. Elle savait pertinemment que je n'accepterais pas de revenir à Konoha. Tant que je n'ai pas tué Itachi, ce n'est pas possible. Alors pourquoi est-elle venue ? Préfère-t-elle donc la mort à la vie ? Car, la mort, elle l'approche dangereusement.

Elle ne peut en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Je lui avais dit de partir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle est allée provoquer elle-même Orochimaru. Quelle folie ! Qu'a-t-elle crié à ce moment-là ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! C'était quelque chose comme « Si je tue ton maître, tu seras bien forcé de revenir ! ». Je l'ai appelée. Je lui ai crié de partir. Elle ne m'a pas écouté et Orochimaru est arrivé. Elle se bat encore contre lui.

Elle est forte, je l'avoue. Elle a tellement progressé depuis la dernière fois ! La petite fille de douze ans qui m'a avoué son amour a bien changé mais elle ne vaincra pas. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en est consciente. Cela se voit dans ses yeux verts. Ils tremblent autant de rage que de peur. Cela se voit dans ses gestes. Ils possèdent une vitesse propre à la panique.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps dure le combat. Il semble que tout se soit figé depuis le moment où Sakura a foncé sur Orochimaru. Mon maître prend plaisir à la torturer. Ses lèvres dessinent ce sourire satisfait qu'il a lorsqu'il jouit des dernières gouttes d'agonie de ses victimes. C'en est presque affreux.

Sakura tombe. Je la vois de mes yeux. Dans une dernière vague d'espoir, elle s'est lancée sur Orochimaru mais il l'a repoussée comme un vulgaire pantin. Il ne la considère même pas comme une ennemie, elle n'est qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Je la vois tomber et sa tête heurte un arbre. Des fleurs de cerisier frémissent avant de se détacher d'une branche. Quelle ironie du sort ! Sakura finissant sa vie au milieu des fleurs auxquelles elle doit son nom ! Ses cheveux roses se mélangent avec le sang. Quelle souillure, quel gâchis ! Elle commençait à devenir très belle. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué quand je l'ai vue apparaître devant moi. Sa beauté m'a tant subjugué que je n'ai pas pu parler immédiatement. Mais que suis-je en train de raconter ? Je ne dois pas y penser. Sakura doit mourir à présent. Orochimaru ne laisse personne se mettre entre lui et sa proie.

Voilà quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas ! Sakura se relève. Elle m'étonne de plus en plus. Sa volonté semble sans limite mais ce n'est pas le cas de son chakra. Ses membres tremblent sous l'épuisement. Orochimaru le sait et il sourit. Elle aussi, elle le sait, mais elle ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant et fait face à mon maître. Quelle audace ! Il en sourit davantage. Le combat va sans doute se prolonger. Orochimaru sait très bien faire durer le supplice. C'est un art dans lequel il est passé maître depuis bien des décennies.

Il attaque et Sakura s'écarte. Elle n'est pas aussi naïve qu'elle en a l'air. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut plus contre-attaquer. Sa perspicacité me surprend. La petite Sakura que j'ai connu n'a pas simplement changé, elle s'est transformée. Cette pensée me paraît étrangère à moi-même. Depuis quand est-ce que je fais attention à Sakura ? Lorsqu'on formait encore l'équipe 7 avec Naruto, je ne la détestais pas mais je la trouvais lourde. C'est la première impression que j'ai eue en l'entendant insister pour se battre contre Orochimaru mais, à présent, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit lourde. Je dirai plutôt qu'elle est déterminée. C'est une détermination étrange qui se lit dans son regard aussi facilement que sa certitude de ne pas sortir vivante de ce combat.

J'enrage intérieurement. Pourquoi s'être lancée là-dedans ? Pourquoi, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ? Ne pouvait-elle supporter de vivre sans ma présence à Konoha ? Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Cette pensée vient de me frapper avec la puissance d'un coup de marteau. Je fixe Sakura des yeux. Etait-elle donc sincère, cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ? N'était-ce pas un simple amour de gamine ? Oh, Sakura, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois venue ? Tu n'aurais pas pu rester à Konoha ? Et Naruto, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas retenu ? Il aurait pu au moins t'accompagner pour te protéger ! Quel idiot ! Non, je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es là. C'est la tienne ! Et la mienne ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Alors pourquoi ai-je cette impression bizarre au fond de la poitrine ? Ma gorge se serre. Je ne comprends pas. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Sakura tombe. Elle gît sous mes yeux, à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Orochimaru se tient en face d'elle et se délecte de cet instant. Cette fois-ci, Sakura ne peut plus se relever. Elle essaye puis s'effondre. Alors je comprends que c'est la fin. Mon cœur se sert un peu plus à chaque pas d'Orochimaru. Il a cet air victorieux qui ne le quitte jamais. Il attrape Sakura par les cheveux. Elle crie de douleur. Sa voix transperce mon âme. Je sens sa propre douleur dans tout mon corps. Comment est-ce possible ? Orochimaru lève son kunai. Non, il va la tuer !

– Sasuke !

La voix de Sakura est comme une lame qui m'atteint en plein cœur. Je saute vers elle. Orochimaru lève les yeux et Sakura hurle. Mon cœur s'accélère. Que suis-je donc en train de faire ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'en ai besoin. Oui, j'ai besoin de Sakura car j'ai besoin de sa vie comme de la mienne.

Mon coup de pied atteint Orochimaru en pleine face. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste et ne m'a pas vu venir. Je lève la tête, encore surpris de ce que je viens de faire. Les yeux de mon maître sont terrifiants : ils se révulsent sous la fureur. Son attaque est directe et je suis touché de plein fouet. Je voltige un peu plus loin et m'écrase contre un arbre. Je le vois qui s'approche de Sakura. Elle hurle de terreur.

– Sakura !

Mon cri semble me donner des ailes. Je me précipite sur Orochimaru mais, cette fois-ci, tout est différent. Je la sens, la chaleur dans ma nuque. La marque se réveille. La douleur est si douce. Alors, je comprends. Je la laisse s'emparer de moi. Le pouvoir, la force coulent dans mes veines. C'est si bon ! Je cours encore plus vite. Ma puissance est telle que Orochimaru n'a pas le temps de parer. Il tombe à terre. Je n'ai plus aucune pitié pour lui. Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il pu faire tout ce mal à Sakura ? Mon cœur ne le supporte plus. Mes coups s'acharnent, ils sont redoutables. Orochimaru recule alors que le sang dégouline de ses jambes, de son bras, de son torse, de son visage, de ses lèvres, de son cou. Je continue et j'enchaîne les jutsus interdits qu'il m'a appris. Quelle ironie du sort ! Le maître se fait tuer par l'élève qu'il a lui-même formé ! Mais tout est de sa faute : il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à Sakura.

Ma rage est telle que je continue de frapper. Je ne me contrôle sans doute plus. Orochimaru s'effondre sous mes coups. Il ne réagit plus. Alors, l'évidence m'arrête brusquement : je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Orochimaru, sans doute le plus dangereux des trois Sannins. Je reste immobile quelques secondes et je sens l'air aller et venir dans mes poumons. Je suis à bout de souffle mais qu'importe ! Je l'ai sauvée, Sakura.

Je me retourne et l'aperçois toujours au même endroit, allongée sur le sol. Mon cœur se serre à cette vue. J'ai peur de l'avoir déjà perdue. Je me précipite et m'agenouille près de son corps. Je pose une main sur son poignet. J'attends. Je sens un battement. Son pouls est faible mais bien présent. Je souris de soulagement. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri. Ce simple geste me fait presque mal.

Je me penche vers elle et la prends dans mes bras. Je vois ses paupières bouger. Elle tremble. Oh, Sakura, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt !

– Sasuke…

Sa voix est faible mais elle me réchauffe le cœur. Je repousse une mèche rose. Son front est grand mais il fait tout son charme. Son visage est en sang et je l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Elle me sourit. Elle semble à peine consciente mais un air de sérénité l'illumine de l'intérieur. Même blessée, elle est belle.

– Sasuke, pourquoi ?

Je comprends sa question. Je la fixe des yeux. Elle m'a vu intervenir. En est-elle satisfaite ? Si elle m'en veut de l'avoir laissée se faire ainsi massacrer, je la comprendrais.

– Pour toi. Pour toi, fleur de cerisier.

Elle sourit. Je me baisse et embrasse son front. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Quelle honte pour le clan Uchiwa ! Mais qu'importe ! Je l'aime. Un jour, je le lui dirai. Pour l'instant, elle se repose dans mes bras et rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux.

FIN


End file.
